Azure Fortress 2: Meet the Teams!
by Titano Man XIII
Summary: Just a short group of one-shots introducing the most prominent members of Red Team and Blu Team that will feature in the full story. There will be a chapter for each class. Features members of the BlazBlue cast as well as a few of my OCs as the commanding mercs. Don't worry, the regular cast of lunatics are there as well!
1. Meet the Scouts!

Titano Man: Hello my lovely readers, and merry Christmas! If you're wondering why I made this, then so am I! To be honest this was just a quick little thing I felt like doing. So at the moment this is only a one-shot. If I feel like doing more then I might post some more chapters or make a sequel. But for now, this is it. Oh, and one more thing, I never played TF2, and the computer I have at home is certainly not strong enough for it so please forgive me if I get anything wrong. I looked up as much as I could beforehand. And if there's anyone out there who knows how the game works and can give me tips here and there then that would be appreciated. So with that said, roll the disclaimer!

Noel: Titano Man XIII does not own BlazBlue or Team Fortress 2 for they are owned by Arc Systems Work and Valve respectively, the only thing he does own are his own original characters. So please enjoy.

Titano Man: On with the show!

* * *

 **Azure Fortress 2: Total Anarchy**

 **Issue No. 1: Meet the Scouts!**

The scene opened to show a simple wooden stool sitting under a spotlight.

Sitting on the stool was a fairly attractive young with long back length blonde hair (although she covered her hair in a red balmoral cap, making it seem like she had short hair), and green eyes. She wore a red cloak with hood, long black socks, and red military boots. When she was in battle, she wore a blazing ruby uniform dress with a white-collar and a short blue tie, with two separate long red sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long blue straps on each band, white gloves, and she carried two giant pistols that were linked together.

Sitting in front of the girl was a simple camera.

A man came in and sat on a chair next to the camera.

"Alright dear. Please tell us you name, as well as what team and class you are." he asked as the camera began rolling.

"Oh, well... My name is Noel Vermillion. And I'm a Scout on the Red Team." the girl said with a smile.

"Tell me. Why did you join the red team?" asked the man.

"It wasn't my first choice really. I wanted to be on blue team but that position was taken already." Noel said with a shrug.

"I see... Anyway, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" the man asked politely.

"Sure. I'm usually a very nice person..." the blonde said with a smile.

Just then a new scene popped up showing Noel shooting a member of the Blue Team in the face.

"I can be very sweet, kind, gentle, understanding, and pretty merciful too." she said as she put a finger to her chin.

Another scene showed the Gunner beating a Blue Pyro repeatedly with a baseball bat.

The Pyro tried to beg for mercy, but their gas mask heavily muffled their voice, making whatever they said completely incomprehensible.

The girl arched an eyebrow in confusion before shrugging and blowing the Pyro's head off with her gun.

"I also love anything cute and fluffy! Especially pandas! They're my favorite. Also, I don't really get mad over much of anything really." Noel said thoughtfully as she looked for anymore traits to list off.

Another scene appeared appeared, this time showing Noel cuddling a large panda plushy.

Suddenly the bear's head was blown off, causing stuffing to fly everywhere.

The girl whimpered mournfully as tears pooled in her eyes, despairing at the loss of her teddy bear.

But her sadness was quickly replaced by pure, unbridled fury, eyes completely burning red with rage.

She turned her gaze to the side to see a Blue Scout and a Blue Spy standing nearby, looking quite intimidated by her sudden change in behavior.

Before any questions could be asked, the Spy pointed to the Scout.

"Are you kidding me?!" the Scout shouted as he looked at his teammate.

Before he could say anything more the female Red Scout tackled him off screen.

What followed was a level of violence to graphic and disturbing to be shone on screen. Just know that there was screams of agony and blood... Lots, and lots of blood.

Noel walked back on screen completely drenched in the Blue Scout's blood and turned her murderous gaze towards Blue Spy.

The Spy only chuckled nervously and pulled out his pistol. He then proceeded to blow his own brains out in an attempt to escape the petite girl's wrath.

"But if you ask anyone on my team then they'll tell you that I'm generally pleasant to be around. Just as long as they don't make fun of my breasts, or call me a boy." she said with a scowl.

Another scene came up, now showing the Gunner talking to some of her fellow teammate's.

"Will you look at the rack on that one?! They're practically mosquito bites!" one of the Red Scouts said as he looked towards the Red Heavy that was standing next to him.

"Haha! Da, he is little girly boy!" the Red Heavy said jovially.

"You got that right!" the Red Scout said with and began laughing, with the Heavy joining in as well.

Just then, the Heavy suddenly lost his head... Literally! A geyser of blood shot out of the now corpse's neck before it fell onto its back.

The Scout, who had stopped laughing when his comrade died, looked to the side and saw Noel glaring at him murderously with one of her twin guns pointed in his direction.

The Scout laughed nervously. "Can't you take a joke?" he asked as he held his hands up in a placating manner.

The next moment the Scout was thrown out of a high window, which overlooked a tall, very tall, cliff, screaming all the way until he hit the bottom.

"Is there anything else you want people to know about you?" asked the man.

"Oh yeah, I'm also a very good cook! People are just dying to get a taste of the food I make!" the blond said happily.

Another scene popped up showing various members or the Red Team choking, gagging, and pretty much dying from the sorry excuse for food they had just eaten.

Some were even tearing out their stomachs, cutting off their tongues, or just straight out shooting themselves just to get rid of the taste of it.

Soon enough almost everyone was lying on the floor, dead.

Surprisingly, the only member left that wasn't dead was one of the Red Pyros. And even more surprisingly, they were enjoying the toxic slop in front of them!

"Well I thank you for this interview miss Vermillion. You can take your leave." the man said as he shut off the camera.

"You're welcome! See you around then!" the girl said in a friendly manner as she stood up from the stool and took her leave.

The spotlight turned off.

A poster image of Noel standing alongside several shadowed individuals with her guns in hand appeared on screen with dynamic music playing in the background.

* * *

"Alright, call in the next one!" the man said as he readied the camera.

The next person entered the room and sat on the stool.

This person was another girl with long, waist-length black hair, a fair skin tone, and golden-amber eyes. She had a fairly youthful, slim, athletic build with C-cup breasts, a slim modest waistline, gradually widening hips, and fairly long legs with a rather cute tush attached to them. She wore the standard Scout uniform of a blue t-shirt, cargo pants, running shoes, bandages wrapped around her hands, a bag slung over her back, long socks, baseball shoes, a cap, dog tags, and a headset with a microphone attached to it. The only thing of note was that she had a golden necklace with a topaz gemstone and a long red scarf around her neck.

She sat on the stool with a bored expression on her face.

"Alright, please tell me your name, team, and class, please?" the man asked as he started the camera and took his seat.

"My name is Marie Angela Zoromaki, but everyone just calls me Angela, and I am a Scout for the Blue Team." the girl said evenly, looking as though she really did not want to be there.

"Okay. Now why did you join the Blue Team?" asked the man.

"Well, my big brother is on this team. That, and the Scout class allows me to move about quickly and keep my enemies on their toes." Angela said with a shrug.

"I see... Now why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" the man asked curiously.

"What's to tell? I'm the best in the Scout Class bar none." the ravenette said with a shrug.

A scene appeared showing Angela taking out Red Team members left, right, and center with her weaponry.

"I'm very swift. Dodging through a firefight is child's play to me. And hopping from roof to roof gives me a great advantage on the field." she said with a nod.

Another scene appeared showing the ravenette jumping onto and over various obstacles, blasting various Red Team mercs with her guns and bashing their head in with her bat.

She then stood atop a stack of crates looking down at a Red Medic, a red Demoman, and a Red Engineer.

She jumped down from the crates, landing on top of the Medic! and causing the other two to gape at her in shock.

Before either merc could act she pulled out a short sword and lopped off the Engineer's head before she pulled out a knife and stabbed the Demoman in his sole remaining eye.

And for an added measure, she pulled out a pistol and shot the Medic in the head.

With her work done, she ran off to find more victims to slaughter.

"I am swift, agile, strong, intelligent, and most of all deadly. These are traits needed in this line of work after all." she said with a shrug.

"Do you have any special traits that no other Scout has?" asked the man.

"Well, you can say that there's a reason nobody wants to run into me in a dark alley." Angela said with a smirk.

A new scene popped up showing a Red Spy sneaking through several corridors, avoiding any member of the opposing team that could have been wandering about.

He eventually came across a darkened hallway with most of its lights either flickering, or dead.

Cautiously, the masked man walked quickly and quietly through the hall.

He was stopped however when Angela appeared at the other end of the hall underneath one of the flickering lights.

The Spy narrowed his eyes and pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her.

The girl grinned darkly as a dark aura enveloped her.

The dark aura then extended outward, coating the entire hallway, casting it into total darkness.

The only thing that could be seen in the darkness were the girl's eyes, which glowed menacingly, and the light from the Spy's cigarette.

The ravenette then charged at the man.

Several gunshots were heard going off before the agonized screams of the Spy were heard throughout the map.

"Is there anything about yourself that you consider a weakness?" asked the man.

"I guess you can say that I have poor emotional control." she said with a small frown, looking almost embarrassed about revealing that little detail.

A new scene appeared showing Angela sitting on the ledge of a building with other Blue Scouts, drinking a can of energy drink that the Scouts were known for carrying.

She was currently watching a Red Scout futilely trying to sneak into their base. But every time he got close, he would either be spotted by a Sentry, or a Sniper and taken out.

She couldn't help but burst out into laughter as she watched the Red Scout get the snot beaten out of him by a pair of Heavies. The other scouts with joining in as well.

Her laughter was cut off however when the can she was holding was blown out of her hand by a Red Sniper's bullet.

Said Sniper smirked in satisfaction.

The ravenette whimpered at the loss of her drink, golden eyes pooling with tears.

Her sorrow soon shifted to a fiery rage when she saw the same Red Scout she had been laughing at now laughing at her.

With a growl she stood up and leapt off of the roof towards the Red Scout.

The group of Blue Scouts cheered as they watched the girl brutally murder the Red Scout, his agonized screams heard by everyone.

"Though I'm not all action and murder, you know. I do have a bit of a soft side." Angela said with a shrug.

Another scene played, showing Angela sitting on a couch in the Blue Team rest area eating a sandwich.

Just then a Heavy walked by, also eating a sandwich.

Unfortunately he was so enraptured by his sandwich that he did not notice the wrench lying on the ground in front of him and promptly tripped on it, dropping his sandwich onto the ground.

The giant man whimpered sorrowfully at the loss of his lunch.

Angela frowned and glanced down at her own sandwich. With a sigh, she took the other half of her lunch and held it out to the man.

The Heavy looked at the girl in confusion, silently pointing to himself.

The girl nodded and put the sandwich into his hand.

The Heavy laughed happily and plopped down onto the sofa next to the girls, causing her to bounce in her seat.

The Heavy gave Angela a hard pat on her head and bit into his sandwich.

Angela's golden-amber eyes studied the Heavy for a moment before she blinked and returned to her own lunch.

"Is there anything else you want us to know about?" asked the man.

"Other than that I'm a total badass at my job? Not really." she said with a shrug.

"Alright then. I want to thank you for your time. The people will really benefit from this interview." the man said as he stood up and turned off the camera.

"I'm sure that they will." the ravenette said as she fixed her hair and stood from her seat. She then walked out without another word.

The spotlight then turned off.

A poster image of Angela standing alongside several shadowed individuals with her short sword in hand appeared on screen with dynamic music playing in the background.

 **Meet the Scouts, end!**

* * *

Titano Man: Well that's all for now. I might make another Meet the... chapter in the future but for now that remains to be seen. Like I said, this was spur of the moment story. But now that I have this down, I feel inclined to write more. Maybe I'll make another pair of trailers, but not until next year. For now I'm going to focus on my main stories. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Meh? Let me know in a review down below! And until the next possible update, his has been your host Titano Man XIII. Stay awesome!

Soldier: See you next time... Maggot!


	2. Meet the Soldiers!

Titano Man: Hello everyone, and welcome to issue two. This time we're going to meet the commanders of the Soldier class for both Red Team and Blu Team. So let's get right to it and roll the disclaimer!

Kagura: Titano Man XIII does not own BlazBlue or Team Fortress 2 for they are owned by Arc Systems Works and Valve respectively, the only thing he does own are his own original characters. So please enjoy.

Titano Man: On with the show!

* * *

 **Azure Fortress 2: Meet the Teams!**

 **Issue No.2: Meet the Soldiers!**

 **The Lady Killing Commander**

The scene opened to show what looked to be the office of a high ranking member of the military.

Seated behind a large oak wood desk, swamped by piles of paperwork, was the commander of the Red Soldier class, and the overall leader of the Red Team.

The leader was a rather tall, broad chested, young man. He wore a white, robe-like shirt with long sleeves that was open just above his abdomen; two black belts were fastened on the sleeves. He wore wrist wraps that covered his palm to his elbow, two metal cuffs sat above the wraps on his wrists. On the lower half of his shirt, two brown belts were fashioned, below this, a large and loose brown belt hangs, it had a huge golden buckle. Over his shirt, he wears a large, black cape that was separated into three individual cloves. The interior of the cape was a deep crimson red, while the exterior was decorated with a golden insignia on the outer cloves; the cape was held onto his body via a light brown strap. He wore plain black pants and light brown shoes with metal toe-caps.

The man had an annoyed scowl on his face as he scribbled on a piece of paper before placing a stamp on it.

Sitting on a chair in front of the large desk was a man that will simply referred to as the Director.

Next to the Director was a nondescript man holding a camera.

It was silent for several moments as the Director watched the black-haired man work.

Several more moments of silence passed by before the Director dared to speak.

"I'm glad that you took the time out of your busy schedule to have this interview with me." the Director said politely as he watched the man put his signature onto a form.

"Hey, I can use the distraction from this boring paperwork." the man said in a laid back tone as he laid down the pen he was using to sign the papers and looked up at the Director.

"Um... Anyway, since these interviews are to help your public image, I think answering a few questions would help the people know what kind of person you are." the Director said as he gestured for the man next to him to switch on the camera.

"Fire away." the black-haired man said with a grin as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's start with your name, class, and what role you have amongst your fellow mercenaries." said the Director.

"Sure thing. My name's Kagura Mutsuki and I'm the commander of the Soldier Class. And what's my role in this merry band of lunatics you ask? Well I'm the boss." the now named Kagura said with a smug looking smirk on his face.

* * *

A scene popped up with Kagura crouched down on his knees atop of a small hill, a squad of twenty-three other mercenaries crouched behind him.

The squad was comprised of four Scouts, four Soldiers, including Kagura himself, two Engineers, two Heavies, three Medics, three Snipers, four Pyros, and two Spies.

They overlooked a small building that looked to be a base for the Blu Team.

Kagura watched the base through a pair of binoculars and took note of every mercenary roaming about the grounds.

"Alright, there's the base. You all know what to do?" the black-haired man asked as he watched the white-haired boy lead the group of recruits off the base, most likely to start basic training.

"Yeah, go in, cause some mayhem, grab the intel, crack some skulls, and get out before those losers know what hit 'em." a Red Scout replied arrogantly with a clear Boston accent to his voice.

"That's basically it. But keep focused, I want as few casualties on our side as possible." the commander of the Soldier Class said as he put away his binoculars.

"Hey, do you know who you're talking too?" the Scout asked smugly.

Kagura shook his head with a chuckle.

* * *

"I'm in charge of everything here. And I gotta make sure that everything's in order. Unfortunately that means a lot of paperwork too." the man said with a scowl as he looked down at the small stacks of papers that sat on his desk. "But more often than not I'm out on the field leading the troops." he said with a charismatic grin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

Kagura stood atop a small hill with a rocket launcher resting on his shoulder. On either side of him were the other Soldiers, each with a rocket launcher.

Their weapons were currently pointed towards the base's front gate, which had a Heavy, a Sniper, and an Engineer standing guard with a level 3 Sentry Gun standing right in front of the gate, on the lookout for potential hostiles.

"On my signal..." the raven-haired man said as he locked onto the gate. When he was sure that he would get a direct hit, he let a smirk appear on his face. "Fire!" He said as he shot a small rocket towards the gate, the other Soldiers firing their rockets as well.

Meanwhile at the gate, the BLU Engineer turned his head just in time to spot a bunch of rockets flying towards the gate. With a frightened yell, he pointed in the direction of the rockets, prompting the Heavy and the Sniper to turn their gazes in that direction as well.

"Oh, no!" the Heavy cried out in horror.

"Ah, piss." the Sniper cursed moments before the rockets hit the gate and exploded, causing a shower of gore, body parts, and metal to rain down for several moments.

"Charge!" the commander shouted as he pointed at the base, causing the battalion of Red Team mercenaries to rush out onto the battlefield, guns blazing.

 **Play Team Fortress 2 OST- Intruder Alert**

The alarm began to blare all over the base as the members of the RED Team stormed the gates.

The members of BLU Team scrambled about in an attempt to fight off the intruders.

Kagura used his bazooka to rocket jump high into the air in order to quickly get across the map. When he was directly over the action, he spotted a BLU Heavy having pinned down some of his troops with his minigun, a BLU Medic was nearby pocketing him. Seeing that his men needed some help, he quickly swapped to his trademarked giant, flat-tipped sword and dove down towards the opposing duo.

As the raven-haired man landed, he swung his giant sword and hit the enemy Heavy, basically performing a move called Market Gardening, killing him instantly. He then pulled out a shotgun and filled the Medic's face full of lead.

The members of his team that had been pinned down thanked their commander and advanced onward.

Kagura gave a charismatic grin before he grabbed his sword and swung it out behind him, lopping off the head of a BLU Spy that had attempted to back stab him.

* * *

"I see. And when in combat, what sort of strategies do you rely on?" asked the director.

"Well my plans usually depend on the objective at hand. Each class plays to their strengths while covering the weaknesses of the others. You wouldn't believe just how low casualties are when we fight this way." Kagura said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Help!" A RED Scout called out as he hid behind a wall, pinned down by the ensuing fire of several BLU Heavies.

Just then a RED Demoman and a RED Soldier showed up and blasted the Heavies with their rockets and grenades.

"Thanks!" the Scout said as he gave the two a thumbs up before running further into the base.

After several minutes of running through corridors the Scout eventually found himself in the room where the Intel was being kept.

"There you are!" he said as he walked up to the desk that had a large blue briefcase on it. "Come to papa!" he said with a grin as he took hold of the briefcase.

Just then there was the sound of a gun being cocked and someone clearing their throat from behind the Scout.

"Dah, crap!" the Scout said with a sigh as he lowered his head. He then turned around and saw a Blu Spy coming out of cloak.

"Did you forget about me?" the masked man asked with a cruel grin on his face.

Before the Scout could reply, the Blu Spy yelled in agony and collapsed onto the ground.

A Red Spy then popped out of cloak behind the now dead Blu Spy.

"See you in hell, you devilish rogue!" the man said with a chuckle as he smoked his cigarette.

"Uh, thanks." the Scout said awkwardly.

"Take the intelligence and go!" The Spy said as he cloaked himself again.

"Alright, alright!" the Scout said as he grabbed ahold of the briefcase and strapped it to his back. "Can the guy be any more of a jerk?" he asked himself rhetorically as he grabbed his scatter gun.

"You should ask that to your mother." the Spy said with a chuckle while still cloaked, causing the Scout to jump.

"Geez! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" the Scout said as he clutched at his chest.

"I thought I heard something over this way!" said what sounded like a Blu Engineer.

"Get moving!" the Spy said commandingly.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" the Scout muttered as he ran out of the room.

* * *

"Hmm, very interesting." the Director said in thought as he held his chin. "Tell me. Do you have any worthy rivals on the Blu Team?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm, not really. The closest that comes to that level would be the commander of the Blu Soldier Class. He's pretty skilled with a sword. I should know, I fought him!" Kagura said with a chuckle.

* * *

Kagura and his battalion were doing a great job distracting the Blu team while some of their squad slipped inside to grab the Intel.

Suddenly he heard one of his Soldiers yell out a warning.

"Incoming!" the Red Soldier shouted as he pointed up to something in the sky.

Kagura looked up and spotted what looked like a hovercraft shaped like a VTOL jet helicopter. Only with zero-g turbines instead of propellers.

The side of the ship opened up and a figure jumped out of the aircraft without a parachute, followed by a small battalion of Blu Team mercenaries of each class jumping out with parachutes.

"Scatter!" the Raven-haired man shouted as the Blu mercs began to open fire from midair.

The figure that jumped out of the ship without a chute cushioned his landing by landing on top of one of the Red Soldiers.

The rest of the Red mercs were quick to surround him and point their weapons at him.

The figure, a young man with white hair, Kagura noted, smirked and grabbed the handle of the sheathed katana held in his right hand with his left and drew it out.

Faster than anyone could react, the young man dashed through the crowd, sending them flying without any effort and made his way straight towards Kagura.

Acting on instinct, the older man lifted up his massive blade in time to block the strike from the boy's blade.

"So you're Kagura Mutsuki? I didn't expect you to look like such a deadbeat." the albino stated as he and the commander of the Red Soldier Class stood in a bladelock.

"Ouch, that's not a very nice thing to say." the older man said with his usual smirk. With a small amount of effort, he pushed the younger man back. "You seem to know about me, but I don't know a thing about you. Mind introducing yourself?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Very well. I am the the commander of Blu Team's Soldier Class, Fenrir Yuki! And I am here to defeat you!" the young man stated as he pointed his blade at the older man.

"Bold claim! But stronger men than you have tried." Kagura said as he got into his battle stance.

"I assure you. I am stronger than you think." Yuki stated as he sheathed his blade and entered an Iaijutsu stance.

"Let's dance!" the Red commander said as the two dashed at each other.

* * *

"He's pretty skilled. Focuses on speed and precision with all of his moves. I have a feeling that if they meet, he and Jin would become very fierce rivals." Kagura said with a shrug.

The director hummed in thought before he decided to ask another question.

"If I remember correctly, Commander Fenrir is one of the strongest members of the nine class commanders on the Blu Team. How exactly did you get your team out of that situation. The boy isn't exactly known for his mercy." the man stated curiously.

"Well at that point I had to distract the kid so my team could get away." the raven haired man said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

"Kōri no ya (Arrows of Ice)!" Yuki shouted as he created a large bow made of ice and sent a barrage of giant icicles at Kagura.

The older man quickly brought his sword up in front of him and used it to block the barrage.

When the attack ended the Red commander used his giant sword as a springboard and used it to catapult himself towards the albino.

Acting instinctively, the boy backpedaled in time to avoid the older man's strike.

They both paused for a moment and stared each other down as the Red and Blue factions fought all around them.

Time seemed to stop for a brief moment as the two gazed at one another and planned their next move carefully. And then, when it seemed that the stillness would last forever, they moved, clashing blades and moving in an almost artful dance of steel and skill.

For several minutes, the two traded blows, intending to defeat the other, yet neither showed off their full strength.

But there was never a single point throughout their battle where it looked like Kagura wasn't in control.

Sensing this, Yuki decided that it was time to end the fight. And the best way to do that was to use his ultimate move.

With a small smirk the younger man jumped back, sheathing his sword and charging up his power. Once he felt that he had enough power stored up and drew his blade with a mighty cry, causing the air around him to become bitingly cold. "Tōketsu sa reta ōkami no ha (Blade of the Frozen Wolf)!" he shouted as the power surged outward. An ethereal wolf appeared next to him and howled before quickly fading away.

The albino grabbed the handle of his blade and crouched down into a ready stance.

Kagura knew that he only less than a second to prepare for whatever the kid in front of him would do.

"It's over!" Yuki stated as he redied to strike. But before he could attack, he was struck in the head by a baseball, dazing him.

Taking advantage of the opening, Kagura struck the boy with a powerful swing, sending him flying back.

Just then a Red Scout came up next to him with the intelligence strapped to his back.

"Yo, what's up!" the Scout said with a smug grin.

"Got the Intel I see." the raven haired man said as he spied the large blue briefcase.

"Yep!" said the Scout.

"Good now get to the evac zone pronto!" the man commanded as he pointed towards the broken gate.

"Got it!" the Scout said with a nod and dashed off towards the gate.

Kagura put a finger to his ear. "Alright everyone, we got the Intel, pull back!" he commanded over the earpiece.

With calls of acknowledgement, the Red mercenaries began to make their way off the base.

Once he was sure the last of his team made it out alright, the Red Soldier commander began to retreat as well, though not before he pulled out a remote detonator and set off several bombs that he had his men plant throughout the Blu base.

The explosions did a good job with distracting the remaining Blu team forces and helping mask his escape.

 **End theme**

* * *

Kagura chuckled at the memory. That was probably his favorite way to get out of a sticky situation.

"I see. Well it sounds like you're a very capable leader." the director said with a nod.

"Meh, I like to think that I'm doing a good job." the Raven-haired man said with a shrug.

"Quite. Well, I think that will do it for now. Thank you again for the interview." the director said as he signaled the cameraman to stop recording and stood up.

"Um, sure. Glad I could help." the man said as he scratched his head.

"I hope you have a good day sir." the director said before he took his leave, the camera man following after him.

Once out in the hall the camera man couldn't help but look at the director in confusion.

"Why didn't you ask him about any of his weaknesses?" he asked curiously.

"Because men like Kagura don't openly talk about their weaknesses. And given the man's infamous reputation, it's not necessary to ask." stated the director.

"Huh?" was the camera man's reply.

"He's a well known ladies man and is very cocky. Even though he's hailed as a military genius, he has his flaws. With the right planning, someone can counter him. Now let's get going, we have more interviews to do." the director said before walking away.

The camera man shuffled in place for a moment before following after the director.

Neither man noticed a figure coming out of cloak behind them.

The Spy hummed in thought as he watched the two leave. His commanding officer should know about this. The spy cloaked himself again and left.

The scene then changed to show a poster of Kagura standing next to Noel with his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky grin on his face.

The main theme of TF2 played in the background.

 **End**

* * *

 **Training The New Recruits!**

 **Play TF2 OST- Art of War**

The scene opened to show what looked like the outside of a military compound.

Standing in an open dirt lot was a group of Blu Team members. The group was made up of many men and women, each with various nationalities, ethnicities, and classes.

They were either conversing with each other, running around, firing their weapons in any random direction, or in certain instances, dancing around.

Just then another Blu Soldier that looked to be highly decorated walked up to the group.

"Attention!" the highly decorated Soldier wearing a sergeant's cap yelled over the group's babbling, gaining their attention. "Line up for your commanding officer maggots!" he announced as another person walked into view and stood next to him as a drum roll sounded.

Following behind the person was the Director along with a small camera crew.

The stranger was a fairly good looking young man with pale skin, wild, shoulder-length, snow white hair that was somewhat ruffled, slightly resembling a wolf's mane with bangs covering his forehead, and deep violet eyes that held a calm aloofness to them. He stood at around 5'8" and had a lithe build. His attire consisted of a black, sleeveless zip-up vest with a wolf's head as the zipper piece, a pair of long black pants. His pants were tucked into a pair of black boots with silver accents on them and he wore a pair of black gloves. Over all of this he wore a blue, waist-length, long-sleeved, hooded jacket with black accents. Wrapped around his neck was a long blue scarf that he could pull up to cover the lower half of his face. He had a calm and aloof expression on his face which could easily be mistaken for being bored.

The crowd lined up into two rows, standing shoulder to shoulder. There were at least two members of each class standing in line.

The white-haired boy stared at the group, watching them like a predator eyeing its prey.

Several tense moments of silence passed as a breeze pushed a tumbleweed across the ground between the new recruits and their instructor.

The air was filled with so much tension that a female Blu Scout of apparent Asian descent gulped nervously as she shifted in her spot. The only noteworthy feature she had was her electric blue hair and matching eyes and the Union Jack that was sown onto her shirt.

The boy then closed his deep violet eyes and let out a nearly inaudible sigh. He opened his eyes again and finally spoke.

"My first impression of all of you..." he started calmly, causing some of the recruits to lean forward slightly in anticipation. "Is that you're all nothing but lazy, good for nothing losers." he said in a cold, aloof tone, causing many of the new recruits to slump forward in depression.

The boy then walked forward until he was only a few short feet in front of the first row and held his hands behind his back.

"My name is Yuki Fenrir and I am the commander of the Soldier Class. It is also my job to train the new recruits that came in and make sure that they don't die three minutes into a battle." he said as he scanned the group in front of him.

Yuki then turned to the side and began to pace in front of the first row of recruits.

"That being said, I expect you lot to give it your all during training. I will not tolerate slackers in my unit! If I even have the ghost of a suspicion that any of you aren't cut out for battle, then I'll kick you out faster than you can say whiplash! Am I understood?!" he asked as he got in the face of a medic that was cleaning his glasses, causing the man to drop them with a cry of surprise.

The blue-haired scout snickered into her hand.

"Something funny recruit?" the albino boy asked as he got in the girl's face, making her stop laughing.

"Uh, no sir! Nothin funny at all!" she said with a clear Cockney accent as she stood straight.

Yuki nodded and walked back towards the decorated BLU Soldier.

He stopped next to the man and spun around to face the recruits.

"Make no mistake... This will not be easy, and you may end up hating me by the end of this, but I will make you into warriors worthy of being on the Builder's League United Team!" the boy said in determination. "And Sergeant Blue here is going to help me do that." he said as he gestured to the man standing next to him.

The Sergeant stood at attention and glared at the recruits. "Sergeant Martin Blue reporting for duty!" the man said as he snapped a salute.

"Quite... Now let's get this started already. Follow me to the training grounds." the albino boy said as he turned away and walked off with Sergeant Blue and the recruits following shortly.

 **End Theme**

* * *

After a thirty minute hike through the wilderness the group was soon found itself at what looked to be a training camp with a massive obstacle course nestled in the back of the camp.

Sitting in front of the obstacle course was a tall wooden pole.

"Welcome to your new home for the next month and a half maggots!" Sergeant Blue announced as the group entered the camp proper. "Here you will learn the very basics of combat and what each of your respective roles can do!" he shouted like a stereotypical drill sergeant.

Yuki cleared his throat. "That being said, you will also be taught how to work alongside one another. Teamwork is extremely important in this line of work. Especially since it's needed to complete the objective at hand." he said as he faced the group of recruits. "During your time here, you will all receive one on one instruction from the commanders in charge of each of the nine main classes, including myself. So with that said, let's get started." he said as he turned towards the sergeant. "Bring out the gauntlet." he said with a nod.

The older man gave a salute and pulled out a small remote with a large button on it. With a press of a button the ground behind the recruits opened up and a large and rather high tech looking obstacle course rose from the ground and towered above them. It had numerous obstacles, hazards, pitfalls, and even moving platforms that hovered high over the ground.

"Say hello to the grinder! This thing with crush you, it will break you, it will steal your girlfriends and make you run home crying to your mommies! This thing is not for losers or weaklings! Now who's first?" Sergeant Blue asked with a rather sadistic grin on his face.

Nobody offered to volunteer.

"Nobody? Fine then I'll pick the first batch!" the man said before pointing towards the group.

' _Not me, not me, not me..._ ' the blue-haired British Scout thought nervously.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, you three!" he said as he pointed at a rather odd looking group comprised of a very stout and angry looking Demoman with a mustache/beard combo and a very prominent black eye, a tall lanky scout that lacked any muscles and had a rather large nose, and a giant, and fat, Heavy with a rather small face and squinty eyes. All three of them looked Chinese.

"Woo-hoo!" the cockney girl cheered in relief.

The military man's gaze then rounded on her. "You too cupcake!" he said as he pointed towards the girl.

"Ah, bollocks!" she cursed as she and the three men trudged forward.

"Okay ladies! I want you to run this course, and I want you to finish it in five minutes without falling off once!" the man said as he pointed at the massive death course.

"Tch, is that all? I can do that in my sleep!" the stout Demoman said confidently as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, his voice sounded like her was gargling rocks with a shot of sulfuric acid.

Sergeant Blue then gained a rather evil looking smile. "Is that so?" he asked challengingly.

"I know so!" the mid- I mean, little person said with a matching grin.

Yuki chose that moment to speak. "Then it sounds like we have our first volunteer. Please step up to the start of the course." he said as he gestured to the structure.

With all the swagger he could muster, the little man strutted his way towards the obstacle course.

Once he was at the starting line, all of the other recruits gathered around to watch.

"Alright, the rules are simple, reach the end of the course in the allotted time without falling off. Those who do will have their time recorded on their files. Understood?" the albino asked as he looked at the smaller man.

"I can beat this whole course in under a minute!" he said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"No one's ever beaten this course in under a minute and twelve seconds." corrected the commander of the Blu Soldier Class.

"Heh, well then I'm gonna be the first!" the stout man said as he pointed at his chest with his thumb.

"Well, if you're so sure." the young man said with a shrug. "Alright. When the sergeant gives the signal, you'll run the course until you're knocked off." he said as he made to stand next to the Blu Soldier.

Said Soldier pointed a pistol up into the air.

"Ready? Go!" Yuki shouted, prompting Sergeant Blue to pull the trigger and let out a shot.

An eagle then fell out of the sky and let out a squawk as it hit the ground behind the two.

At the bang, the timer started and the small man ran as fast as he could.

He made it a good ten feet past the first two obstacles before he was struck by a giant swinging hammer and was knocked off of the course.

Yuki pressed the little button on his stopwatch and wrote down the results. "Next." he said in a rather uncaring tone.

The tall, lanky Scout was up next. He was able to make it farther than his stout companion, but failed the course when he got launched into the air by a large spring trap.

The fat Heavy went after and fell off the course when he failed to make a jump.

The blue-haired Scout had her turn but didn't last too long either when she was sent flying by a concussion mine.

The girl crashed at the albino boy's feet and he wrote down her score with a sigh.

"This is going to be a loooong training session." he said as he shook his head. "I wish we could speed it up." he said as he handed the clipboard over to the Blu Soldier next to him.

"Perhaps we can do a training montage?" the older man asked with a shrug.

"Hmm, might as well." the young man said with a shrug. "Call in the recruits."

With a nod, the man turned towards the recruits. "Alright ladies, line up! Today we are going to teach you how to shoot a gun!" he shouted as a very large weapons rack filled with a large collection of impressive looking high tech firearms came up out the ground next to him.

The recruits swiftly lined up and stood at attention, though the blue-haired, cockney Scout was the last to get into formation due to a slight limp.

Yuki looked over the large collection of people before him and was less than impressed.

"We got a long way to go." he said with a sigh as he began to pass out the guns.

* * *

 **Song time!**

Once all of the recruits had a gun in their hands, the commander stood before them with a sheathed katana in his right hand.

 _Let's get down to business,_

 _To defeat, the Reds!_

 _I asked for valiant soldiers,_

 _But I got you instead!_

The albino began to pace back and forth before the group, sizing each and every one of them up.

 _You're the saddest bunch I've ever met,_

 _And you can bet before we're through._

 _Mister I'll, make a Blu, out of you!_

He stopped before the British Scout and glared at her.

The scene now changed to that of a lunch forest.

Yuki and the recruits could be seen running through the woods at a brisk pace.

 _Tranquil as a forest,_

 _But on fire within._

The soon reached a fallen tree that crossed over a ravine.

 _Once you find your center,_

 _You are sure to win!_

One of the Scouts lost their balance and fell down into the river.

Back at the camp, the recruits stood in line, looking tired and worn out. The sun set behind them.

 _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot!_

 _And you haven't got a clue,_

 _Somehow I'll, make a Blu out of you!_

The following scenes showed several classes struggling with the exercises.

The fat Heavy was running the obstacle course.

 _Fat Heavy: I ain't ever gonna catch my breath!_

The stout Demoman was evading grenades.

 _Stout Demoman: Say goodbye to those who knew me!_

The lanky Scout tried to break a cinder block with his head, suffice to say he lost a few teeth.

 _Lanky Scout: Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym!_

The blue-haired Scout was hunched on her knees, panting and sweating after running two hours straight without a break.

 _Cockney, Female Scout: Can't stop, gotta give my best!_

A random Pyro was holding up a shotgun and a flare gun in both hands, looking between the two as if debating which one to choose.

 _Random Pyro: unintelligible mumbling!_

The entire battalion was now hopping across a long series of poles that came out of a very large, deep pool of water with the fat Heavy in front of the group.

 _Fat Heavy: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_

The Heavy very nearly lost his footing, causing the the entire line to came to a screeching halt, each member of the squad slamming into one another, but miraculously not falling into the pool below.

Over the course of the chorus, the recruits did various training exercises ranging from firing rockets, to flying various aircrafts, to sneaking into enemy bases, learning their respective class skill, and basic survival techniques.

 **Chorus**

The recruits were learning how to shoot down enemy aircrafts with rocket launchers. Their targets, remote controlled drones. But despite their great numbers, they had poor aim and missed every shot.

The British Scout lined up her shot but was pushed from behind by the lanky Scout, causing her to stumble and accidentally fire her rocket.

Luckily it hit one of the drones, causing it to fall from the sky... And crash into the mess hall.

( _To be a Blu!_ )

 _You must be swift as a coursing river!_

The recruits were jumping out of planes to practice pulling their parachutes.

Unfortunately, one unlucky Soldier brought the wrong bag and a large collection of pots and pans fell out of the chute when he pulled the cord.

( _To be a Blu!_ )

 _With all the force of a great typhoon!_

The trainees were out in the woods camping. But one of the Scouts failed to keep look out for any wild animals and a small group of bears came in and wrecked the camp, prompting everyone to either run away or get mauled.

( _To be a Blu!_ )

 _With all the strength of a raging fire!_

Yuki sat up on a branch at the top of a tall tree, staring up at the moon in thought.

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

The scene now showed albino standing in front of the trainees as they lined up in front of him.

 _Time is racing toward us!_

 _Until the Reds arrive!_

 _Heed my every order!_

 _And you might survive!_

The British Scout looked extremely tired and depressed.

That night the blue-haired girl was making her way back to the barracks when Yuki stopped her.

 _You're not suited for the rage of war!_

 _So pack up, go home, you're through!_

He shoved a backpack full of her things into her arms.

 _How could I make a Blu out of you?_

The girl clutched the bag to her chest and bit her lip before she looked over towards the obstacle course. With a look of determination on her face, she dropped the bag and ran towards the structure.

She began to run through the course over and over, starting over every time she got knocked off. But she was determined to finish the thing.

 **Chorus**

( _To be a Blu!_ )

 _You must be swift as a coursing river!_

(To be a Blu!)

 _With all the force of a great typhoon!_

( _To be a Blu!_ )

 _With all the strength of a raging fire!_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

As dawn began to break, the trainees all exited the barracks and noticed that the British Scout was at the final stretch of the obstacle course.

With all of her effort, the girl made the final push and made it into the goal ring, beating the record by only one second.

Seeing that she had succeeded where they had failed, the trainees all cheered for the girl.

At that moment, Yuki walked out of his barracks and looked over towards the obstacle course to see the blue-haired girl having not only completed the gauntlet, but also having barely beaten the record as well.

For some reason he couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he was being too hasty when he told her to leave.

The following scenes then showed the recruits mastering their training with great success.

 _We must be swift as a coursing river!_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon!_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire!_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

As the song came to a close, the trainees finally finished their training and posed victoriously.

(You have no idea how much I always wanted to make a montage with this song!)

* * *

The recruits now stood in line as Yuki and Sergeant Blue stood before them.

"Good job all of you. You've come far in the last month. It won't be long until you'll be sent to the various Blu Team bases around the world." the white-haired young man said with a nod as he looked over the trainees-no, soldiers standing before him.

"You did good!" the sergeant said as he gave a salute to the battalion.

The recruits were proud of themselves for getting this far, especially a certain blue-haired cockney.

Before anything else could be said, a random Blu Soldier ran up to the commander.

"Sir! Blu base is being attacked by a Red Team battalion led by Kagura Mutsuki! HQ requests your immediate aid!" the Soldier said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Kagura Mutsuki?" Yuki said thoughtfully as he turned away. After several moments her looked back towards the Soldier. "Tell HQ that we'll be there as soon as we can." he said with a nod.

"Yes sir!" the Soldier said and he gave a salute before running off.

The young man then turned to look back towards the recently trained recruits. "It looks like you lot are actually going to get your first taste of combat. Gather any supplies that you need and be at the front gate in five minute!" he commanded as he threw his arm out to the side.

The recruits all saluted and went off to gather their things.

"You get ready too. We're going to need all hands on this." the albino said as he looked towards Sergeant Blue.

"Yes sir!" the man said with a salute before running off to get his own things.

Yuki then turned his head in the direction where he knew Blu base was. "I've been wanting to clash blades with you for a while Kagura. I hope you live up to the legends." he said with a smirk on his face as the air around him got colder. "After all... It won't do if a wolf's prey dies too quickly!" he said in anticipation before he turned around and walked off to get his sword.

The scene then changed to show a poster showing Yuki standing next to Angela in an Iaijutsu pose, reaching to draw his blade with his left hand.

The main theme of Team Fortress 2 played in the background as it showed the image.

 **End of Meet the Soldiers!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Play Overwatch OST- Main Theme**

Titano Man: Dear lord this took ages to complete! I meant to get this out much sooner, but almost all of my time has been taken up by general life distractions and getting addicted to Overwatch. Unfortunately I fear the quality may have suffered because of it. So please tell me what you thought. Is it good? Bad? Meh? Let me know. And I'd still like some input on what you'd like to see in the next trailer. Should I make it comedic? If so, what kind of jokes could I go for? Or should I allude to a bigger story? Let me know. So with that it's good bye for now.

Pyro: Unintelligible mumbling.


	3. Meet the Pyros!

Titano Man: Hello everyone! Glad to see you again. It's time to give you the next intro chapter in this little collection of mine.

Noel: So what class is it this time?

Titano Man: Well this chapter is going to show off a class that everyone loves, hates, respects, and yet fear most of all.

Yuki: Oh don't tell me!

Titano Man: That's right, it's the Pyro class!

Angela: We're doomed...

Kagura: I need a drink...

Titano Man: Now, now, there's no need for that. This is going to be a fun chapter!

Angela: Says you! You're not the one who's going to be burned alive!

Titano Man: Oh, you're being over dramatic. Anyway, let's get this show on the road! Roll the disclaimer!

Yuki: *sigh* Very well. Titano Man XIII doesn't own BlazBlue or Team Fortress 2. Both properties are owned by Arc Systems Work and Valve respectively.

Titano Man: So with that out of the way, I say on with the show!

* * *

 **Azure Fortress 2: Meet the Teams!**

 **Issue 3: Meet the Pyros!**

 **Burning Justice!**

 **Play TF2 OST- Dreams of Cruelty**

The scene opened to show a landscape clothed in dancing flames. The ground scorched black, plants reduced to ashes, and the charred remains of the poor souls that couldn't escape the raging inferno.

A figure walked through the devastation silently, their gait, slow but calm.

The scene then showed a room cast in shadows. There was very little lighting, the only source of illumination was a window with the blinds pulled down.

"So tell me what you know about the commander of the Pyro class?" the director asked curiously as he sat in a chair.

The commander of the Heavy class sat across from him. His visage cast in heavy shadows. He spoke in a rough but soft tone, as if he didn't want anyone to hear him. He even leaned forward a bit as if he was sharing a secret.

"I'm not really afraid of anyone." the man spoke, before glancing around warily. "But that guy... He scares me!" he said with a shudder.

"But what can you tell me about him?" asked the director.

The Heavy growled in aggravation. "Listen, don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Those pyromaniacs are crazy, and that guy is just as bad if not worse! So I suggest that you stay away from that group." he warned with a scowl before he got up to leave.

The scene changed again to show the figure stalking down the streets of a small town made up of entirely wood buildings.

All around the figure BLU Team mercenaries were running away and ducking into the building in an attempt to get out of the figure's way.

The scene changed again to show none other than the commander of the Scouts class sitting with the Director.

Noel sat across from him, fidgeting in her seat and biting her lips nervously. She felt that she was being interrogated instead of interviewed.

"What can you tell me about the Pyro commander Miss Vermillion?" the man asked curiously.

The blonde's timid and nervous demeanor suddenly shifted to one of complete terror.

"Ahh, no! I, I'm not... I'm not talking about him!" she muttered fearfully as she trembled in her seat.

"Noel... Many of the others I've tried to talk to about the Pyro commander have been dodgy and afraid. And while I would have tried to speak with them myself, they are currently off base on a mission. So I would appreciate a little cooperation." the man said patiently in an attempt the girl down, though this only seemed to rile her up further.

"You don't understand! While everyone here's a little insane, myself included, he's something else entirely!" she said in a panicked whisper moments before her head snapped to the side at the sound of a nearby floorboard creaking. "Oh my god! He's not here is he?!" she asked as she flew into a full blown panic. She reached up to her collar and tried to yank off the microphone she had put on for the interview. "How do I get this f# %ing thing off me?!" she yelled right before she stood from her seat and bolted right out of the room, managing to yank off the microphone and knock the camera over in the process.

The scene changed again to show the figure kicking down a door and silently creep into the room like some villain from a slasher flick.

This time the commander of the Spy class sat with the Director. He was completely cloaked in shadows and seemed to be wearing a snazzy looking hat.

"So what can you tell me about the Pyro commander?" the Director asked with a groan as he nursed a headache. A cup of coffee in his hands to soothe his nerves.

So far every person he talked to avoided talking about the Pyro commander entirely, either giving vague statements, or refusing to say anything outright.

One thing was for sure, the commander was batshit insane, and that everyone was afraid of him.

"Ah, him. I'm afraid what I say won't do that man or his rather... unique expertise any justice. That sort of thing kind of needs to be seen firsthand in order to understand." the Spy commander said with a chuckle.

"Then can you at least explain to me why everyone is so afraid to even talk about this guy? the Director asked curiously.

"Well, you see it's not without a reason." You see, that man can get a little... intense when it comes to his job." the Spy said with a chuckle. "One shudders to imagine what kind of inhuman thoughts run through that guy's head..." he stated mysteriously.

* * *

The scene changed to show the figure standing before the small town now engulfed in a raging inferno.

The Spy commander continued to speak over the scene as the glow of the fire lit up the night sky.

"What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?" he said as the figure's features came to light.

The figure was is a young adult man with spiky swift back, slightly long brown hair, and amber eyes. He had a long, X-shaped scar across his face, inflicted on his face from a fierce battle long ago. He wore a modified dark red ninja outfit with a big red scarf, silver gauntlets, black fingerless gloves, and dark red hakama pants that expose his thighs. He carried a massive nail on his back simply called Phoenix: Rettenjō.

 **Play BlazBlue OST- Reppu II**

The man look at the scene with a massive grin and let out a boisterous laugh.

"GAH, HA HA HA HA! ONCE AGAIN THE GREAT BANG SHISHIGAMI HAS PREVAILED OVER THE VILLAINOUS BLU TEAM AND FOILED THEIR NEFARIOUS PLOT!" the scruffy man shouted gleefully as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Just then a Heavy ran at the Pyro commander with his fists failed up in front of him.

Bang Shishigami, as he will be referred to as nothing less, noticed this and grinned. "AH, SO YOU WISH TO TEST YOUR MIGHT AGAINST A NINJA OF IKARUGA? THEN HAVE AT THEE!" he shouted in excitement as he ran to meet the man halfway.

In Bang Shishigami's mind he and the Heavy fought a glorious battle that awed everyone around them, but in reality the ninja was brutally beating the mercenary to death with his flame covered fists before finishing him off with one of his throwing nails.

A BLU Scout then ran at the man, only for the ninja to disappear in a puff of smoke and reappear behind him to land a flying kick.

Bang Shishigami, then punched the scrawny man with a flaming punch, instantly setting him aflame.

The Scout screamed in agony as he fell to the ground.

"Hahaha! It was a valiant effort! But you are one hundred years too young to reach the level of skill of a ninja of Ikurga's splendor, such as myself!" the scruffy brunet shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the Scout roll around on the ground in an attempt to put out the flames.

Bang Shishigami continued his righteous crusade to bring justice to the nefarious BLU Team, beating down anyone who got in his way, be they man or woman, as he set the settlement ablaze.

With a mighty punch Bang Shishigami sent a BLU Medic crashing through a barn door, instantly setting the building ablaze.

Several minutes later the few remaining members of the BLU Team were running around in a blind panic training to escape the searing inferno all around them. Many of them were struck by the superheated debris from the constant explosions, were crushed under collapsing buildings, or were consumed by the roaring flames.

All the while Bang Shishigami strolled through the carnage at a leisurely pace.

Just then a BLU Sniper was sent flying through the air and landed face first on the ground right at the scruffy man's feet.

The man crawled forward and grabbed Bang Shishigami's feet.

"Help!" he screamed desperately as he looked up at his supposed savior, only to see that help was the last thing he was going to get at that moment.

The Hero of Love and Justice then grabbed the Sniper and judo flipped him clear across the settlement where he crashed into a shed filled of dynamite, which then proceeded to explode twice. (This is a reference to the Savior of the Sega Saturn. Can you guess his name?)

The ninja walked away from the explosion in slow motion as a pair of pixelated sunglasses came down to rest over his eyes. The dying screams of the BLU Team could be heard in the background.

 **End Theme**

* * *

The closing theme for TF2 played in the background as Bang Shishigami appeared next to Noel and Kagura on the poster in a dynamic pose. (CP art work)

* * *

The scene then cut to show Bang Shishigami walking off into the sunset, humming his theme, all while the skeletal remains of the BLU Team and the town burned all around him.

As he walked along he began to self narrate his mission.

"As the great BANG SHISHIGAMI, HERO OF LOVE AND JUSTICE!, walked off into the sunset, he grinned with pride at the success of his mission. Once again justice has prevailed and the people of Ikaruga can rest easy knowing that their eternal, and handsome, guardian, BANG SHISHIGAMI, has once again saved them from the vile machinations of the nefarious BLU Team!" he said before he let out a triumphant and boisterous laugh. "Now off I go back to base to greet my adoring disciples and the adulation of my comrades! Onward, toh!"

And with that he vanished.

* * *

 **The Passionate, Blazing Phoenix**

 **Play Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMix OST- The Home of Dragon**

The lights flicked on over the interview chair as the Director sat down with a tired groan.

"Had I known that I had to fly all the way to the China base in order to meet the BLU Team's Pyro Commander, I would have prepared accordingly." he said with a sigh as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Despite the world's technology being advanced enough that flying halfway across the world would only take a few short hours as opposed to a few days like in the past, it still did nothing to deal with the jet lag though.

As the man nursed a cup of hard, black coffee, a girl walked into the room and sat in the interview chair, munching on a small bowl of hot and sour glass noodles. (Which is a well known dish in China that is rather spicy.)

She was an attractive young woman with nicely tanned skin, long, mid-back-length, reddish-orange hair with streaks of golden blonde hair intermingled through it and matching blonde bangs over her forehead, making her hair resemble fire. She had reddish-orange eyes with wisps of yellow seen within. They glowed with a fierce passion, as if they were literally made of a burning flame. Her face was slender and youthful with a narrow nose ridge and small nose, long, fan-like orange lashes, a healthy complexion with a few notable freckles on her cheeks, and finally her naturally rose pink lips, which were tinted a slight red from the spicy dish she was consuming, were full and pouty, making her quite the vision of beauty. She was rather statuesque, reaching a good 5'8", and had a figure that would make both men and women swoon at her sheer beauty. She had a curvy yet athletic build with an impressive bust that easily reached a size D, a narrow waist that naturally led to wide, child bearing hips, a firm a pronounced buttocks, wide, curvy thighs, and long, slender legs that ended in some rather small and dainty feet.

Her attire currently consisted of a skintight black suit that left nothing to the imagination. The suit was made of an advanced fusion of polymers, including carbon fiber, that made it both resistant to high temperatures as well as most standard rounds from a gun. To aid in the protection, she had a specially made blue vest that acted as a bullet shield and protected her from high intensity heat, thick blue fireproof gloves, some rather lightweight black boots with some blue along the top hem and front toe portions, a blue belt that she used to carry her most useful tools such as her standard issue incendiary flare gun and her beloved prized Jian, Firestorm. Strapped to her back was a standard issue flamethrower with attached fuel tank.

The girl happily ate her noodles with gusto, licking her lips, somewhat sensually, at the delightfully spicy broth, and letting out delighted, almost erotic sounding, moans in the process. Clearly she greatly enjoyed her meal.

After a few moments to let his mind recover a bit from both the likely unintentional display of eroticism and the jet lag, the Director gave a cough to alert the redhead to his presence.

The girl's fiery eyes snapped open and she stared at the man with several noodles hanging from her lips. She noisily slurped the noodles into her mouth, and after chewing for a couple of seconds, she swallowed and gave a sheepish laugh.

"Ah Nî hâo!" she greeted with a small smile. She set the bowl down onto her lap and looked at the Director with a blush. "Duìbùqǐ. Wǒ méiyǒu zhùyì dào nǐ zài nàlǐ." she said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. (Translations will be provided at the end of the chapter.)

The Director on the other hand look completely lost, and it wasn't just because of the jet lag.

"Um, I can't speak Chinese." he said as he gave the girl a flat look.

The redhead looked surprised for a second before she gave another nervous giggle.

"Eh he he, sorry about that... I forgot that not all Americans learn more than two languages in their life." she said as she scratched her cheek with her finger. Despite being fluent in English, she spoke with a rather heavy accent.

"That is true, though in this line of work I should have really tried to learn Chinese along with the Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, German, French, Dutch, Russian, several African languages, and Arabic I learned back in college." the man said with a sigh as he took another sip from his coffee.

"That's still a rather impressive list of languages Mr. Director, much more than what I've learned at least." the redhead complimented with a grin.

"And what languages can you speak?" the man asked curiously.

"Well, aside from English, I can speak Korean, Mongolian, Vietnamese, Japanese, and some Russian. Other than that, most other languages sound like gibberish to me until I can take the time to learn them." she said with a shrug.

"Interesting. Anyway, I think we should get started with the interview." The Director said as he brought out a list of questions he had prepared.

"Yes, please ask away. I will answer as best as I can." the girl said with determination.

"Alright then. I'll start off simple, what is your name and what do you do here?" the Director started off as he looked at the girl.

"My name is Nova Phoenix, and I am the current commander of the BLU Team's Pyro class." she said with a grin.

"You look rather young to be the leader of an entire class. How long have you been in command?" the man asked curiously.

"Not long, six months at most. I took over the position after the previous commander, Liu Kang, was died honorably in battle against a terrorist group that had been previously plaguing China." she said with a sad, yet determined smile on her face.

She was sad that her predecessor, a man she had greatly admired and saw as a role model, was no longer able to fight to protect the people of China from harm, but she was determined to become a great hero like him someday.

"You don't always fight the RED Team?" the man asked looking visibly surprised.

"We have more concerns than petty squabbles with those RED thugs here in China. The protection of China's people and culture comes first and foremost above anything else. That includes pointless turf wars that will only result in pointless deaths." Nova said with passion in her voice.

The Director raised a brow at this.

"I'm sorry, but to my understanding, the REDs and the BLUs have been at war with each other ever since their founding back in the nineteenth century. So why the deviation?" he asked curiously.

"The RED Team used to be honorable adversaries worthy of respect. That years ago, battles with them had real weight and meaning to them. But now they are nothing but thugs and bullies that lie, cheat, and murder their way into getting more power and territory." Nova crossed her arms over her ample bust. "They've even gone so far as to integrate local gangs and criminals into their ranks! Now all they care about are money, drugs and power!" she said with a growl as waves of heat began to waft from her form.

"It sounds like they are a bit of a problem." the Director said with a hum.

"Yes, they are. And while I wish that we can take them on directly, the have several powerful lawyers and politicians in their pocket to keep them out of trouble." she said with a sigh.

"I think we should move on. Earlier you mentioned someone named Liu Kang, right? You wouldn't happen to mean that your predecessor was none other than the champion of Mortal Kombat himself!" the Director said with a grin. And who would blame him, Liu Kang was a legendary fighter and was known the world over for his skills. Though he couldn't quite imagine the man wearing blue.

"The very same!" Nova said with a nod. "Master Liu Kang was everything a hero should be, honorable, steadfast, humble, and modest, and always ready to fight for the weak. He was an inspiration to everyone in China, including myself." she said in a nostalgic tone as she remembered the times she followed the shaolin monk's exploits in the magazines or on tv. She missed those times.

"Master? You trained under him?" the man asked in astonishment.

"Yes. He taught me how to control my powers when I was younger." the girl said with a grin.

"Powers?" the Director asked in confusion.

"Oh, I'm surprised that you didn't know. You see, I'm no ordinary girl. I'm what people call a Metahuman." she explained as she placed her hand over her heart.

"I've heard of them. They're people born with mutations in either DNA that give them strange abilities." the Director said in thought.

"I find that these abilities are rather wonderful once mastered." Nova said with a giggle. She then cleared her throat. "Anyway, I have the ability known as Pyrokinesis, which allows me to create and control fire with just a thought." the redhead demonstrated by forming a small ball of flame in her palm. "I can even generate flames from my own body without suffering any harm! Because of that my core body temperature is a lot higher than that of a normal person." she said with a shrug as she let the fire in her hand die out.

"Very impressive. It must have taken a long time to master such an ability." the man said with a nod of respect.

"Yes. And I owe it all to Liu Kang." the Pyro commander said with a nod.

"How did you meet him anyway?" the Director asked curiously, knocking the redhead from her nostalgic thoughts.

A smile graced Nova's pretty face. "I met him many years ago, back when I was still a young girl." she said as she recalled the day she met the shaolin master.

 **End Theme**

* * *

 **Flashback**

A young teenage Nova, barely fourteen, was walking through downtown Hong Kong late in the evening, on her way back home after finishing her cram school classes.

She weaved through the crowded streets at a quick pace, though was careful not to bump into anyone as she ran along.

"Better hurry, otherwise big sis will get worried!" the redhead said hurriedly as she pulled her backpack on tighter. (Note that everyone is speaking Chinese, but we will see it as English.)

Seeing that it was getting dark out, the girl decided to cut through one of the smaller side streets to avoid the busier streets.

As the girl walked along the narrow roads, she passed numerous small storefronts and stands with merchants peddling their wares, the countless neon signs illuminating the normally dark and cramped streets.

While the side streets were less crowded at this time of day, there were still a good number of people milling around looking for things to buy.

Nova was eventually able to turn onto a relatively empty side street that was near her home.

Unlike the other streets she traveled through, this small road was not as well lit. The only illumination came from a few windows and signs, but other than that it was mostly dark.

The girl briskly walked down the street, hoping to reach the other end and get out onto the main street near her house without any trouble.

After all, she was still one RED Team territory.

As she neared the end of the street her mind began to wander off towards her sister and what they would likely have for dinner that night.

' _I wonder if Tempest has done any of her chores yet? That lazy girl never gets anything done unless I'm there to make her do it._ ' she thought with a sigh as she thought about the mess her sister had likely forgotten to clean up. ' _And on top of that, it's her turn to cook. Which means that we're likely going to have cheap, packaged noodles or old leftovers...again!_ ' she thought with a groan. She may have loved her sister, but sometimes the older girl drove her to her wits end.

So lost in thought the girl was that she didn't notice the man walking in her direction until she bumped into his shoulder, accidentally knocking his bag of groceries from his hand, causing its contents to spill onto the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going girl!" the man said with a growl.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was deep in thought and didn't see you there!" Nova said bowed apologetically to the man.

As she straightened out, she noticed the red coat the man was wearing, along with the familiar logo etched onto the back.

A logo that depicted a circular bomb with a lit fuse and the words Reliable Excavation Demolition written on the bottom. The logo of none other than RED Mann Inc. and their band of hired mercenaries, the RED Team.

Another look also revealed a baseball bat with a lot of nails hammered into it.

She figured that this guy was likely in the Scout Class.

The girl gulped audibly and kept her gaze down, not wanting to anger the man any further.

He looked down at the ground and saw that the eggs he planned on cooking with tonight's dinner had spilled out all over the ground, along with other ingredients. "Look what you did! That was going to be dinner for me and my friends tonight!" he said as he looked at the kid with a glare while gesturing to something behind her.

Nova looked back and noticed two other men standing behind her. 'How did I not notice them standing there?' she thought with another gulp.

One of the men was a giant and looked like he could easily crush her head like a grape while the other man, while not as massive, still looked like he could easily break a few of her bones. And the sticks of dynamite he had strapped to his coat certainly added to his intimidation.

"I-I'm very sorry sir." the girl said softly as she dipped her head again.

"I demand that you pay compensation for this girl!" the man said as he held out his hand to the girl.

"B-but I don't have any money on me sir." the girl muttered nervously as she backed away from the man.

"I don't really believe you." he said with a sneer before he turned his gaze to one of his companions. "Search her." he said as he nodded at the girl.

Before Nova had the chance to run the giant man grabbed her by both wrists and easily lifted her up a foot off the ground.

Her feet kicked the air uselessly as she struggled and squirmed in the giant's grip.

The second man quick tore off her backpack and began to search through it before dumping all of its contents onto the floor.

"Stop that!" the redhead cried as she continued to struggle.

"There no money in her backpack." the RED Demoman said with a scowl as he through the empty backpack onto the ground.

"Then she probably has it on her! Search her pockets or something!" the RED Scout said he pointed at the girl.

The Demoman gave a quick pat down but found no pockets on her clothes. Not surprising since she was wearing a simple white button-up blouse and a simple knee-length red skirt, short white socks and dressy shoes.

"She probably hid it in her shoes or something." the Scout said before grabbing Nova's legs and pulling off her shoes to check for any hidden cash. No luck there either.

Let it be said that these guys weren't all that smart. Dangerous, yes. Smart, not so much.

"Hey!" Nova cried out in protest as she tried to kick the man.

"Maybe she doesn't have any money." the giant RED Heavy said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Nah, she's got something of value. Girls these days are crafty. Just gotta know where to find it." the Scout said with a smirk as he looked the redhead over.

Nova gulped, not liking where this was going.

In a flash the Scout tore open the front of her blouse, causing all of the buttons to pop off and clatter to the ground.

The entire front of her torso was on full display, showing off her tanned, toned stomach, large growing breasts held back by a rather plain white bra, and a necklace that had a golden pendant that resembled a phoenix.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Nova let out a scream and redoubled her efforts to escape.

The Scout spotted her necklace and quick yanked it off.

The redhead gasped again and saw the man holding her necklace. "Give that back!" she said as she continued to struggle.

"Heh, I think I can get a few yuan off of this thing." the Scout said with a small shrug.

The redhead kicked at the Scout in an attempt to make him let go of her necklace, but she couldn't reach him with her feet.

"Let me go!" she cried out in frustration, feeling both mortified and angry that these thugs were robbing her without a struggle. She glared at the Scout angrily, hoping to set him on fire with just a look.

How dare these bastards do something like this to her! She didn't deserve this at all! And she sure as hell wasn't going to let them take whatever they wanted without a fight!

She suddenly felt an intense heat bloom in her, starting from her stomach and spreading throughout the rest of her body. It was so hot that she felt as if she was going to burst into flame.

"I said, LET ME GO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs right before her body suddenly burst into flame.

The fire was so hot that not only were all of her clothes instantly reduced to ashes, but the Heavy was badly burned just by being so close to her.

With a shout of pain, the giant released the girl and stumbled back.

"What the hell?!" the Scout said as he backed away from the girl who had just spontaneously combusted.

The redhead crumpled to the ground and laid still for several moments.

"Is she dead?" the Demoman asked as he moved to stand next to the Scout.

Suddenly Nova pulled herself up onto her feet, the fire coating her entire body. It burned all around her like an aura, yet hugged every part of her close like a second skin.

This warmth, the newfound feeling of strength. She never felt anything like it! It felt like she was in the warmest, loving embrace she had ever felt. It reminded her of her mother.

She lifted her arms up to her face and saw the flames liking at her skin, yet felt no pain. It didn't even look like it was burning her at all!

"Weird..." she said as she looked herself over.

"She's still alive?! No way!" the Demoman said in disbelief as he backed away from the girl.

"She's one of those mutant freaks!" the Scout said as he brandished his spiked bat.

The girl saw the weapon and gasped. "Stay back!" she threw a hand out in front of her and the bat suddenly ignited into flame.

The Scout dropped the bat with a surprised help.

"Why you!" the Scout said with an angry glare.

"Did I... do that?" the redhead muttered in disbelief as she stared down at her hands.

"You're gonna pay for that you bitch!" the Scout said angrily as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the girl.

Nova gasped in shock and backed away from the RED Team thug.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll put down the gun and leave her alone." a new voice said from behind the group.

Everyone turned around and saw a man standing several feet away from them.

He was tall and very well built, if his bare torso was anything to go by. He had long black hair held back by a red headband, spiked armguards, baggy black pants held up by a red sash and dark brown boots.

He stood staring at the group with his arms crossed over his chest, a stern expression on his face.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" the RED Scout asked smugly as he pointed the gun at the stranger.

The man said nothing and slid into a fighting stance.

"Hey, this guy thinks that he's Bruce Lee or something!" the Scout said with a smirk as he looked towards his companions, who bothered chuckled. "Let's show him why he should mess with the RED Team!" he said as he looked back towards the stranger.

* * *

Twenty seconds later the three RED Team thugs were lying in a pile, bloody, bruised, and unconscious.

The mysterious man clapped the dust off of his hands and scoffed.

"Nothing but thugs." he said before turning his attention towards Nova, who was still covered in fire.

The girl was kneeling on the ground, watching the man in awe.

She had never seen fight with such skill in her life, and she watched Kung Fu movies regularly.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, knocking the girl from her daze.

"Yeah. But I think I'm still in shock from everything that just happened." she said with a small chuckle. And it was true, she was still trying to comprehend everything that had transpired over the past five minutes.

"That's understandable." the man said with a nod as he walked towards the girl. "Are you... normally on fire?" he asked in confusion as he stopped in front of the girl.

"N-no. This literally just happened!" the girl said as she looked down at her hands. 'How do I even turn it off? Does it work like the Human Torch or something?' she thought with a frown on her face.

"Well anyway, I believe this belongs to you." the man said as he held Nova's necklace out to her.

"Thank you!" she said in relief as she reached out to take it. She quickly stopped herself when she remembered that she was still on fire. "Um, maybe you should hold onto that until I can figure out how to get back to normal." she said with a sheepish grin.

"I think that would be the smart thing to do." the man said as he stood up. He would have offered to help the girl up as well but... fire. "Do you live anywhere nearby?" he asked curiously.

Nova picked herself up and dusted herself off, though it would have been impossible to have gotten any dirt on herself given her current state. "Yeah, I live a couple of blocks away from here with my sister." she said as she looked up at the man, only now realizing just how much taller he was than her.

"Alright. Is it alright if I escort you back home? I want to make sure that nothing else happens to you." the man said as he looked at the small Metahuman.

"I think I'd like that." she said with a small smile.

The man nodded and gathered up the redhead's backpack and school supplies, which had been thrown all over the ground earlier.

"Thank you... um, I just realized that I don't know your name." the girl said as she blushed in embarrassment, which wasn't really visible since her face was covered in fire.

The man smiled down at the girl. "My name is Liu Kang."

"It's nice to meet you mister Liu Kang!" the redhead said as she gave a beaming grin up towards the man.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"After that day he brought my sister and I up to the monastery where he lived and trained to help us get stronger." Nova said with a large grin on her face. She loved remembering what was essentially the best day of her life.

"That's an amazing story Miss Phoenix. It's obvious that he meant a lot to you." the Director said with a smile on his face.

"Yes he did. I wouldn't be who I am because of him!" she said with a giggle.

"That much is obvious. Compared to most Pyros you can easily pass for a normal girl." the man complemented with a nod.

"Thank you, but I do have my own little quirks as well." the redhead said with a giggle.

"Oh, what kind of quirks?" the Director asked curiously.

"Well, I love spicy food. The spicier the better!" she said with a grin. "And since I sometimes accidentally burn off my clothes I've learned to not feel bothered by people seeing me naked anymore. So as a result I have a tendency to be a bit flirty." she said with a sheepish giggle as she scratched the back of her head. "And I really like a good fight! Especially if it's a sparring match with my friends Yuki, Damon, and Koneko. Though there are times where I can get a bit..." she trailed off as a particular memory came to the front of her mind.

The scene then cut to show Nova covered in fire and standing in the middle of a training field that was also on fire, laughing maniacally.

"Carried away..." she said with a blush on her face.

"I see. That's very interesting Miss Phoenix. I'm glad that we were able to have this meeting." the Director said with a polite smile.

"Me too!" the Pyro commander said with a grin.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to end it here. I wish you well in your future endeavors." the man said as he stood to leave.

"Same here." Nova said with a nod as she stood up as well.

The two shook hands and took their leave.

 **End of Issue No. 3**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Titano Man: And that's a wrap! Man this took a lot longer than I thought it would. Ah well, I hope you all had a fun New Years. 2016 was certainly an... interesting year with all its ups and downs, but I'm looking forward to seeing whatever 2017 brings. I also want to get these Meet the... chapters all done so I'm going to put a larger focus on them in the upcoming months. So I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter.

Engineer: See y'all next time!

Translations:

Nî hâo!- Hello!

Duìbùqǐ. Wǒ méiyǒu zhùyì dào nǐ zài nàlǐ.- I'm sorry. I didn't notice that you were there.


End file.
